Stuck in the Closet!
by Sakuli
Summary: Just what the title says: What if Inuyasha and Kagome accidentally got stuck in the closet, what would happen... O my... OO


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha in any way.. damn...  
  
Summary: What if Inuyasha and Kagome accidentally got stuck in a closet... o my, o my.. hehe don't mind me I'm just had coffee O twitch  
  
Dark... she couldn't even see her hand in front of her. She was in a small, locked place.  
  
Literally.  
  
And she wasn't alone.  
  
"GOD DAMMIT!" her companion growled perilously, with his tone she knew he was at a thin line with his patience.  
  
They were in an uncomfortable position, even though it was dark, they felt each other; seeing that the place they were confined in was incredibly small. So small, that if they stood they would bang their heads on the ceiling and if they sat they would have to sit side-by-side, which currently that they were doing.  
  
"Inuyasha" Kagome sighed rubbing her temples, "If you dare break down that door I swear I'll use the s-word on you until next millennium."  
  
He just continued to growl.  
  
And, just how she got stuck in the closet with Inuyasha was still a mystery to her.  
  
Flashback  
  
It was a wonderful spring day, birds singing, the sky was almost cloudless, and the trees were blossoming with leaves and flowers. Better yet, it was a Saturday!  
  
Kagome Higurashi would have enjoyed all this while catching up to her studies except for a certain hanyou interrupted that.  
  
"You don't have to go to that school thing today so let's go wench!" he said impatiently, while sitting on her bed. Kagome had her back to him, trying to ignore him as best as she can. She HAD to concentrate on this equation. If she lost it, she would have to start from scratch again.  
  
"Hey! Are you LISTENING TO ME?!"  
  
No reply.  
  
"HAVE YOU GONE DEAF?!!"  
  
What cut him off was that he noticed her frame went tense.  
  
...  
  
"Oi, K-Kagome are you okay?" he got very nervous when she didn't answer.  
  
A few moments of silence... not even the birds made a sound. Then, slowly, Kagome turned around in her chair.  
  
Inuyasha gulped.  
  
Her hair covered her eyes, hiding whatever emotion she was displaying. She then, slowly stood and walked the few steps to her bed.  
  
He could see her eyes now... and they weren't exactly the happy-go kind. She was pissed. Fire surrounded her form as her right eye twitched.  
  
"GET. OUT." She said in a restrained voice with a finger pointing to the door.  
  
"N-no." he said regaining his composure by crossing his arms. "Why should I?"  
  
"INUYASHA." She growled, almost a good imitation of his.  
  
"No I'm not leaving until you come back." He glared and was completely oblivious to her aura flaming high above her head.  
  
She took his left doggy ear in two fingers.  
  
"OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, BITCH MY EAR!!" as he was dragged from her comfortable bed to the hall.  
  
She took him a few feet from her bedroom door and then stopped. Inuyasha cursed colorfully and rubbed his abused ear.  
  
"Stupid wench, you fucking pulled my ear!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry do you want me to kiss your little boo-boo?" she retorted in an icily, yet sweet way.  
  
"Boo- what?"  
  
"YOU. MADE. ME. LOSE. CONCENTRATION. AND. NOW. I. HAVE. TO. DO. IT. ALL. OVER!" she was at the end of her restraint.  
  
"So what, just come back and do it there."  
  
... Wrong thing to say.  
  
But, just before Kagome blew, unknown to the two couple, Souta was playing with his new remote control car he got today. It was a monster truck, not just a monster truck, oh no, but the grand and newest model out of them all: The Crusher 001. It could go over any terrain, twist around and turn right side-up if it fell over, crush cans if they held in place (thus the name), turn at the last minute, it could even go over stairs if you knew how, yes this was the best out of all monster trucks. And Souta was in heaven.  
  
He wanted to see if he really knew his house and drove the truck out of his room. He stayed comfortably in his bed, while trying to remember his way to the kitchen, and on he pushed the button.  
  
Unfortunately, for Inuyasha and Kagome, Souta's memory did not serve him well today and coincidently, a closet door was right behind Inuyasha... open. Kagome stepped forward as she was about to blow, just as the car was going right between her and Inuyasha.  
  
And, so what happened was she tripped and crashed into Inuyasha, into the closet.  
  
But, also because of the force of the fall the closet door had closed. Just to add to their bad luck today, the door was the kind where it locked itself if it was closed; and it was the kind that could only be opened from the outside.  
  
Souta, not knowing what has happened, was called by his mother. They were going shopping, so he retrieved his truck and went downstairs. The house was now deserted, with the exception of the two in the closet.  
  
End Flashback  
  
From Kagome's point of view, she had tripped on something and crashed into Inuyasha, and into the closet.  
  
After a few adjustments, they were now sitting side-by-side. She tried to open it but no avail. Before, Inuyasha suggested to break the door, Kagome's answer was 'no.' Then they decided to call for help, but the house seemed to be deserted, Kagome then remember that her mother was going shopping today and Inuyasha cursed, banging his head against the back of the closet.  
  
Back to the present  
  
Now it seemed like an hour already, (though it was actually just fifteen minutes) and Inuyasha was twitching, she felt it vibrating from him and his leg was twitching too.  
  
"This is all your fault." He said bluntly.  
  
"W-what?!" she sputtered. Her anger from the equation interruption had gone away but now he was stirring it up again.  
  
"I said, it, was, your, 'fault.'" he repeated as if he was talking to a child who didn't understand.  
  
"How the heck is it my fault?!" she hissed.  
  
"If YOU had done what I said and wasn't so clumsy, then we wouldn't be in this mess!" Inuyasha crossed his arms, even though Kagome couldn't see it. He wasn't completely blind, because his eyesight wasn't as weak as a humans, and saw her face clearly.  
  
And she was getting that pissed off look again.  
  
"Osuwari."  
  
"Ackk!"  
  
BANG!  
  
He cursed out heavily, rubbing his sore head. Since his head was leaned back a bit, the necklace pulled back and his head banged against the wall with his head.  
  
"Damn bitch! We're in a fucking TINY room! You made me bang my head against the wall!"  
  
He saw her crossing her arms and sticking her nose in the air.  
  
"You probably deserved it."  
  
"Why you little..." he growled and settled down when he saw Kagome's face. "Keh!"  
  
There was silence as once again Inuyasha's patience was tested. He started to growl. Kagome sighed.  
  
"Ok lets play a game." She said, trying to get the impatient hanyou to calm down.  
  
"Like what?" he said curtly.  
  
"Hmm... Oh I know! How about Truth or Dare." She suggested  
  
"Keh, I don't like it." He said shuddering the last time he played that game. Although it was funny seeing Sango blushing like a tomato when she was dared to sit in Miroku's lap but it wasn't funny when Shippou dared Kagome to sit him ten times. He got his revenge when Kagome let him bump Shippou on the head five times.  
  
"Quack-dily- Oso?"  
  
"Quack –dily- what?"  
  
"Err... never mind, it's kind of corny anyway. Guess a song?" she there and then, acknowledged the fact that there wasn't a good game you could really play in the dark, small place.  
  
"Don't know any." He said gruffly  
  
"Charades?" she was getting desperate.  
  
"You can't even see."  
  
"So, YOU can." She said knowing that Inuyasha had better eyesight than hers, "Nevermind."  
  
She thought hard.  
  
"Um... Ah! I know! Thumb Wars."  
  
He snorted.  
  
"I always beat you in that game." He said with a smirk.  
  
She pouted and crossed her arms.  
  
"FINE! If you want to nothing and just be impatient then be my guest." She scowled.  
  
Silence ensued.  
  
... For about ten seconds.  
  
Inuyasha started to twitch and growl. Kagome sighed again. 'He's so impatient.' She thought and shook her head.  
  
"Grr... I can't take this! I'm breaking the door whether you're gonna sit me or not!!" he shouted and suddenly stood up.  
  
"NO! Inuyasha don't get up you'll-" Kagome started.  
  
BANG!  
  
"... bang your head against the ceiling." She finished, she yelped when something heavy landed on her. She felt a brush against her cheek, recognizing the feeling of Inuyasha's hair.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you okay?!" she asked worriedly. She tried to settle the weight of Inuyasha more comfortably.  
  
No answer.  
  
.........?!  
  
Kagome felt something breathing on her chest.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET OFF, GET OFF, GET OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed and smacked Inuyasha across the head, who was very dazed, and if he didn't see stars when he hit the ceiling, he definitely did now.  
  
But that didn't seem like a good idea, as when she slapped him, it moved him to a different position. That was not really much better than before.  
  
Kagome flushed heavily as she felt the weight of his head on her lap... facedown.  
  
She took a deeeeeep breath.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
'Stupid bitch' Inuyasha cursed as he tried to stop the ringing in his ears and at the same time thanked Kami that Kagome couldn't see in the dark; though it might have not made a difference because he swore that his cheeks were glowing with embarrassment. Kagome was press far into the other side of the closet, which didn't really do anything to make distance between them.  
  
"I'm not going to bite, for goddamn sake's!" Inuyasha growled. Then huffed, crossing his arms.  
  
Kagome's family had finished all their shopping. Then they got a call from one of their relatives. The aunt living in the next city was sick.  
  
Kagome's mother called home...  
  
It has been thirty minutes of silence when Inuyasha and Kagome were in the closet. Kagome had relaxed and Inuyasha was still fuming.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened and frantically tried to open the door; but it was no use. Inuyasha looked at her with, raising a brow at her antics. Then the message came on.  
  
"Hello, Higurashi residence. We're not here right now so please leave a message after the beep."  
  
Beeeeeeep.  
  
"Kagome, dear, your aunt is sick so we have to go over right away. You're probably busy, but I left the leftovers in the kitchen so just preheat them. Oh, and I have ramen in the cabinet next to the sink for Inuyasha. We'll be back tomorrow or the day after,"  
  
"NOOOO!!!!! MAMA!! DON'T HANG UP!!!" Kagome cried as Inuyasha cringed at the volume of her voice.  
  
"Have fun dear!" Beep.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kagome stared at the door. Inuyasha then uncovered his ears. He was surprised that he wasn't deaf. Kagome slumped back, sitting back on her spot.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Uhh... Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. No response.  
  
"Oi, you okay?"  
  
No sound.  
  
Then...  
  
He smelled the one thing he despised most. The thing that was his deepest fear. Kagome sniffed as tears started coming out of her eyes. Inuyasha panicked.  
  
"H-hey! Don't start crying now!" That didn't help as the tears started to slide down her cheek.  
  
"I-It's not fair," Kagome started.  
  
His heart dropped. Was she talking about being stuck here with him? Was he that much of a bad company? Not that he gave many reasons for her to like his company, but still...  
  
"I HAVE A TEST TO STUDY FOR!! HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO STUDY?!!!!!!!" she agonized.  
  
Oh... so he wasn't the reason.  
  
"WHY?!?! WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME?!" she cried.  
  
But that didn't mean that he like her crying.  
  
"S-Stop crying!" Inuyasha said.  
  
But she ignored him, then she flung on the closest thing to her. Well, the ONLY thing close to her.  
  
Inuyasha froze as Kagome wrapped her arms around him and she cried into his shoulder. He blushed but then realized that she needed comforting for the useless reason of tests. Useless, but she needed comforting. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his lap, and let her cry. They were like that for more than an hour.  
  
Kagome calmed down and went to sleep. Inuyasha looked down at her as his eyes softened. He hated taking advantage of this situation but he couldn't help it as he hugged her closer. Her scent, her deep breathing, it was all soothing to him, like a lullaby.  
  
He changed from his place to get more comfortable, the closet was wider than it was long. He also moved Kagome into a more relaxed position, putting her facing the same way he was and her back against his chest; he didn't want her to have back or neck pains later. He did all this while not waking up Kagome and leaned back on the wall.  
  
He wished that he could stay like this forever.  
  
There was no Naraku, no evil demons, no looking for shards, no Kikyo, and no annoying, teasing friends.  
  
Just Kagome and him.  
  
He started to nod off to sleep. He joined Kagome into the world of unconsciousness.  
  
Hours passed and the sun dawned, it was around 8 o'clock in the morning.  
  
Kagome snuggled into her warm bed to shield herself from the morning chill. It smelled like the earth after a fresh rainfall, it was nice.  
  
But when did her bed smell like that? And when did beds have a drum sound like a heartbeat? Why was she sitting up?  
  
Kagome snapped her eyes open. Why was it so dark?  
  
Then it all came back to her. Closet, darkness, small, confined space, crying on Inu-...INUYASHA?!  
  
Why didn't he push her away? She panicked a little and tried to move out of his arms.  
  
He growled softly and she froze. His arm tightened around her waist. She rolled her eyes, he was possessive even in his sleep!  
  
She then tensed when he started to move.  
  
Inuyasha stirred and breathed in a familiar, irresistible scent. He lowered his face closer to the scent and brushed against something silky. He unconsciously recognized it as Kagome's hair and pulled closer.  
  
"Inuyasha- I can't breeeeaaathhe!" Kagome chocked.  
  
His eyes snapped open and quickly loosened his grip. But left his arms around her waist.  
  
Silence...  
  
Then Kagome coughed a little.  
  
"Umm... thanks." She said in a small voice.  
  
"Feh!" he said, but she knew better and smiled. She leaned back into him and he didn't say anything so she stayed there.  
  
"Now what do we do?" she asked.  
  
"Just wait, I guess." Inuyasha said, still a little drowsy. Then they stayed just like that in silence.  
  
Until then something growled.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome with a half raised eyebrow. She blushed as she looked down at her stomach and put a hand over.  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
"Keh! You humans can't last a week without food-"  
  
Growl.  
  
Kagome then looked at Inuyasha with the same look he gave her.  
  
"You were saying." She said and she just could imagine his face turning away and heard him keh.  
  
They were like that for a long time until Inuyasha heard voices downstairs.  
  
"Hey, I hear something, it sounds like your mother." He said. Kagome's eye's widened.  
  
"MAMA, SOUTA, JII-CHAN!!!-" she stopped as Inuyasha clamped a hand on her mouth.  
  
"Shut up! You're so fucking loud!" he growled as his sensitive ears pressed onto his head.  
  
She glared at him and said a muffled 'sorry.'  
  
"Sis? Inuyasha?" they heard from a familiar voice, "Are you guys in there?"  
  
Kagome smacked Inuyasha's hand away and said in relief, "Souta, get us out of here! We got locked in here!"  
  
"What were you guys doing in the closet?" Souta said slyly. Kagome's right eye twitched and Inuyasha looked amused.  
  
"Souta, I swear if you don't get us out I'll-"  
  
"You'll what?" he said daringly. A vein popped in Kagome's head.  
  
"Inuyasha. Break. The. Door." She said with clenched teeth.  
  
"Hmm... actually it's pretty comfortable here. And you said not to break the door before." Inuyasha said leaning against the back of the closet with his arms crossed.  
  
She turned and glared at him. She then went to strangle him but missed in the dark. Then she got a lock of his hair and pulled very tightly.  
  
"Ow! Bitch!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Mom! Inuyasha and Kagome are frisking in the closet!" Souta yelled making both Inuyasha and Kagome stop. Then after the statement sank in their heads they both popped a vein and Inuyasha crouched.  
  
"May I?" he growled at the door cracking his knuckles.  
  
"You may." She glared thinking of all the ways to maim her dear little brother.  
  
CRASH!  
  
The door crashed down and Souta squeaked running down the stairs.  
  
"MAMMA! HELP ME, INUYASHA AND SIS ARE GOING TO KILL ME!!!" Souta screamed as he passed the kitchen.  
  
"Have fun dear." She said while she chopped carrots. She heard Inuyasha and Kagome passing by followed by the sound of crashing.  
  
"Don't trashed the house Kagome!" she said, moving on to the lettuce.  
  
"Sorry Mamma!" Kagome yelled back as Souta screamed for Jii- chan.  
  
Hoped you liked it It's my first Inuyasha fic and my first one shot. Review please! 


End file.
